iFaceBook
by Princess of the North
Summary: Freddie lurks through Sam's Facebook wall after he sees interesting information. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : FACEEEEEEEEBOOOOOOOOOK. Facebook on italics.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own iCarly nor facebook. yet.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chat (24)**  
Charlotte Gibson  
Chuck Chambers  
Dave Bond  
Fleck Smith  
Ginger Fox  
Griffin Roy  
_

I scrolled further through my list of friends hoping to see someone decent enough to talk to considering Carly's not online.

_Mandy Valdez  
Marissa Benson  
Missy Robinson_

Wait a minute? Marissa Benson? So that's how my mom stalks me? Ugh. moving on.

_Pam Puckett  
Rip Off Rodney  
Sam Shay_

Sam Shay? Spencer's picture? What?

_Freddie Benson : Sam...?  
Sam Shay : What Frednerd?  
Freddie Benson : Look I know you have this little crush on Spencer but I didn't know it would go this far.  
Sam Shay : None of your chizz.  
Freddie Benson : Rightt... soo...  
Sam Shay : way to get awkward. :|  
Freddie Benson : What you up to?  
Sam Shay : re posting stuff :-/  
Freddie Benson : lol. Chain messages? I didn't know you believe in those  
Sam Shay : STFU. They're not chain messages. You're wasting my time diphthong  
Sam Shay is now Offline._

That didn't go well. Once I found Sam's name in my list of friends I clicked on her picture (which is Spencer showing off his light up socks). Somehow, there's a feeling bubbling inside me yet I can't put my finger on it. I ignored it for it must be hunger.

I let out a soft chuckle at how dorky Spencer looked but it instantly died down after I realized it was Sam's wall. It's not stalking. It's researching.

**WELCOME TO HAM'S WALL.**

_**Sam Shay** and **Missy Robinson** are now friends. **Comment . Like  
**__**Carly Shay** likes this._

_**Jake Krandle **__So Sam, where's your wall post? I can't seem to find it. ;)**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sam Shay **Dream on blondie.**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Jake Krandle **Come on, It's just one click away.**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sam Shay **_t(-.-t)

**_Gibby Gibson _**_Thanks for answering the question Sam. Mighty Seddie warriors for the win! \m/____**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sam Shay **whatevs. wtf is seddie?_

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. I'm gonna ask Sam a lot of questions later.

**_Sam Shay _**_is married to **Pete Collins**_

But I thought they broke up? Besides she's in love with Spencer. She'll just get cheated on again. I can't believe she'll fall for a guy who doesn't even give a damn fuck about her. I can't believe she can't even see that I'm here. I did not just say that. I heard a something crack and I looked at my left knuckle to find it slightly bruised. I winced in pain as I straightened it out. I unconsciously punched the headboard of my bed. Why am I being like this? I couldn't be jealous, right? I mean, we're friends. Just friends. The thought of it makes me feel something hit my gut._**  
**_

_**Sam Shay** Changed her profile picture._

That's when I knew I had enough. I closed my laptop screen with a harsh grip and fell unto my bed not even bothering to turn off the lights. Is it possible that I might have a little crush on her?_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Sam Puckett : What up Fredio! :-)_  
_Freddie Benson : Look who just realized that Spencer will never like her ;-P  
Sam Puckett : wtf nub? what r ya talking bout? :-/  
Freddie Benson : Oh I don't know, I'm not the one who made Spencer my profile picture.  
Sam Puckett : are you jealous? lol.  
__Freddie Benson : No. And I'm not the one who's been a fool to go out with my ex again just to be cheated on.  
Freddie Benson : Again.  
Sam Puckett : Dude srsly. I don't get you.  
Freddie Benson : And I'm not the one who's so damn numb not to acknowledge someone better than him.  
Sam Puckett : Err right..? And I'm not the one who's so fkn jealous about it.  
Freddie Benson : I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS.  
Sam Puckett : I didn't say it was you!  
Freddie Benson : But you were implying that I was!  
Sam Puckett : Oh boo hoo. I'm not the one with the wrong information.  
Freddie Benson : I'm not the one who likes you anyway.  
Sam Puckett : I'm not the one who likes you back :-P  
Freddie Benson : It doesn't even matter anymore. You like "Pete Collins"  
Sam Puckett : Dude, didn't you scroll down my wall?  
_

* * *

___****__Sam Shay_ _1st person to comment on this, you will be my profile picture for twenty four hours_  
_2nd person , your last name will be my last name for two days_  
_3rd person can dare me to do one thing_  
_4th person I will say I'm married to you for a week_  
_5th person will repost this_  
_6th person I will answer any question for you honestly(in private)_  
_7th person I will write on your wall saying "I love you." :)__**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Spencer Shay **Yipee~! I has a clone of me :)**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Carly Shay **2nd. Spencer! use proper grammar.**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Rip off Rodney **lol. I dare you to be nice to Freddie  
____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sam Shay **been there. done that.  
____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Pete Collins ** I still love you  
____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sam Shay **am gnna do wut my stat says but I dnt giv a damn abt u.  
____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Carly Shay **urgh. for God's sake do not type words like that._  
___**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sam Shay**_ says the lady who uses fucking as "effin"  
___**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_**Griffin Roy **-will repost this-  
___**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Gibby Gibson **finally ^_^ do you like Freddie?  
____**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sam Shay **in private Gibby. PRIVATE._  
___**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Jake Krandle **I like the last dare. ;)

* * *

_

___

* * *

__**Sam Puckett **and **Freddie Benson **are in a relationship and it's complicated. **Comment . Like  
Gibby Gibson and 34 others predicted this.  
**_

___**

* * *

**_

___

* * *

_**Author's Note : please read and review :) tee hee hee****. So honestly, it's a new facebook craze with me and my friends right now so I thought, what the heck? I'll make use of it in a fanfic :)**


	2. AN :)

Greetings Mighty Seddie Warriors! It's been a long time since I've visited the iCarly fiction stories. I do hope I'm not disappointing you with this chapter as it is only an author's note for my absence during the last few years. I do bring some great news. It would be my pleasure to write Seddie fiction once more. Be it a prequel for Sam and Cat, the last few moments of iCarly, a sequel to this story, future fic or anything under the sun (might even be a cross over with Percy Jackson/Game of Thrones/Hunger Games or any fandom I'm familiar with). Just drop your suggestion in the review section below. Seeing that my twelve year old self can get reviews as much as that, I humbly ask you warriors to follow me through my writing once again, if it would please you.

I swear to you I have grown and matured as a writer, a lot can happen in three years. I have yet to learn many things from all of you. I missed you. I missed us. :)

~Princess of the North

PS. If you would like to read one of my original stories, feel free to message me. It would be my honor to link my fiction press account to you.


End file.
